<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i love you anyhow by orphann_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29328324">i love you anyhow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphann_account/pseuds/orphann_account'>orphann_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I Put a Spell on You [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>9x8, Dirty Talk, Dom Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Sub Castiel (Supernatural), if u squint</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:00:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29328324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphann_account/pseuds/orphann_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"This isn't just a piece of paper. I mean, this is your clean slate, your chance to be a virgin until marriage."<br/>"Well, you had me at clean slate. Let's do this."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I Put a Spell on You [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065041</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i love you anyhow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ok this was a fun one. mostly bc i think dean would abs find ways around his purity vow and cas wouldn't throw a fit about it BUT he would be so frustrated.<br/>also i cant believe im writing like 6 more of these. am i ok? no.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You’re <em>what</em>?”</p><p>If Dean were anyone else, he’d be trembling at the look on Cas’s face. As it is, this is Cas. Guy’s all puppy-eyes and sunshine until you piss him off. Which Dean might be doing right now.</p><p>“I said, I’m abstinent now. For God,” Dean jokes a little, adjusting the way he’s leaning against the cabinet in his room. It was digging into his back.</p><p>“You’re not having sex. Because of God,” Cas states back flatly, eyes narrowed.</p><p>“Signed a paper contract and everything,” Dean smiles.</p><p>“You-“ Cas stops. Breathes in, breathes out. “Why?”</p><p>“It’s for a case. Virgins in the group are disappearing, so we’re uh, going undercover. We were re-virgin-ized and now I’m saving myself for marriage,” Dean explains, smile twitching as he tries to contain laughs.</p><p>“So what, they’re going to find out if you sleep with someone?”</p><p>“Well, if the monster is taking virgins, how are we supposed to use that if I lose my virginity again?” Dean argues, spreading his hands. He wasn’t even arguing to tease Cas (anymore), that was legitimately the case.</p><p>Cas looks down, hands clenched at his sides. He suppresses a sigh, and turns to leave. “Fine.”</p><p>“Woah, woah, woah,” Dean says, holding out his hands placatingly. “Where are you going?”</p><p>Cas turns back, annoyance written into his expression. “If you can’t touch me, that’s fine, but I’m going to take care of it myself.”</p><p>“Hey, just because we can’t sleep together, that doesn’t mean we have no options,” Dean smiles, more sultry now, as he moves off the cabinet towards Cas.</p><p>Cas frowns, annoyance melting and confusion taking its place. “What do you mean?”</p><p>Dean stops a few paces from Cas, eyes hooded as he looks at the angel. “Get on the bed.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I said, get on the bed. And lose the coat and the blazer.”</p><p>Dean puts his hands in his jeans pockets and waits. The words finally make it through Cas’s brain, and his eyes widen, following Dean’s orders as he strips off the trench coat and the blazer, fabric falling to the floor, before he goes to Dean’s bed, lays down in the middle and waits for more orders.</p><p>Dean walks to the foot of the bed, stares down at Cas, body temperature rising as Cas looks up at him, trust implicit in his gaze. He’s also showing some interest already, a lump starting to form in his slacks.</p><p>“Take off the button-up. Slowly.”</p><p>Cas swallows as he undoes his tie, pulls it off and sets it aside. Shaking hands start at the top of the buttons, undoing them one by one.</p><p>“Slower.”</p><p>Cas obediently slows down, letting each button slip free of its hole more carefully, slowly revealing more and more pale skin, his hard nipples, the little strip of hair leading down to the now more prominent bulge in his pants.</p><p>Dean is hard in his own pants, and he spares a moment to press a hand against his cock, letting out a low groan as his eyes rake over Cas’s bare abdomen.</p><p>“Shirt. Off. Go ahead and touch your chest. Don’t touch your cock.”</p><p>Cas sits up to toss his shirt aside, then lies back down, eyes locked onto the way Dean grasps his cock through his jeans. It’s weird, letting Dean just watch like this, but it’s also weirdly making him hotter, seeing the way Dean looks at him as he reaches up to squeeze and pull at a hardened nipple. The shock of pleasure makes him close his eyes, body shifting against the sheets as he lets out a moan of Dean’s name. He can almost see Dean’s pupils dilate as he continues to make soft noises of pleasure, tongue briefly wetting his fingers before continuing to play with his nipples, remembering he likes when Dean does that.</p><p>Each pinch sends a shock down to his cock until it’s aching in his pants, and he’s getting antsy on the sheets, one hand fisting in them while the other pulls at an abused nipple.</p><p>“Pants off,” Dean orders, and his voice has turned hoarse, not having used it in a bit.</p><p>Cas eagerly strips off his pants, tossing them aside once he undoes them and getting some relief once the pressure on his cock comes off, but as his thumbs hook into the band of his underwear, Dean says, “No.”</p><p>“Dean-“</p><p>“Not yet.”</p><p>“Dean, please-“ Cas starts to beg, as he thinks that’s what Dean wants, and he’s <em>dying</em> to feel skin-to-skin contact with his cock.</p><p>Dean interrupts him again with a “No,” and Cas is sure if he disobeys, Dean might not let him get off at all. So he brings his hands up to rest on his abdomen, twitching with the effort of not touching himself.</p><p>“Go ahead, I know you want to,” Dean says after a long moment, and Cas hesitates, looking up at Dean with confusion, making sure he’s actually allowed to touch himself. When Dean doesn’t say anything, Cas reaches a hand down, palms the outside of his underwear and lets out a throaty groan at the pleasure that shoots down his spine at the touch.</p><p>He feels the bed dip, and when his eyes open, he sees Dean has taken a seat at the foot of the bed, hand now stroking his cock- Cas didn’t even see him take it out. He whines, misses the touch of Dean’s skin to his, but he can’t get the right sentiments out, opting for moans and Dean’s name instead. He grasps at his cock through his underwear, does his best to stroke it, jerk off and work himself up.</p><p>“Dean, please…” Cas trails off with a gasp, thumb dragging over the head of his cock through his underwear, seeing where leaked precome has stained it. “Want you…”</p><p>“I know, babe,” Dean replies, eyes hooded as he watches the way Cas’s hand grips his cock, and the rarely-used nickname has Cas arching his back, working himself closer to coming in his underwear with the way his cock feels against the fabric.</p><p>“Take your dick out, and jerk off slowly,” Dean orders, stroking his own cock anything but slow as he watches Cas tug his underwear down and <em>finally</em> get his hand on his bare cock.</p><p>The touch has Cas bucking his hips and crying out Dean’s name, squeezing the base of his cock so he remembers to go slow. His hips twitch with the effort of following Dean’s instructions, and moans turn into whimpers as his cock aches for his hand to go faster.</p><p>“I know you like to go fast. But we’re gonna draw this out, nice and slow, so you know how to treat yourself when I can’t be there for you,” Dean explains, but it’s undercut by the way he pants and grips his own cock, showing no such reservations for going slow and letting it last.</p><p>“Please, let me- I want-“ Cas wants to go fast, let off the pressure building at the base of his spine and lose himself, but he forces himself to go nice and slow, squeezing the base before sliding his hand up, swiping his palm over the head and then twisting his hand as he slides it back down. He feels the need to build the pleasure, kept in a steady state by his pace, and so he brings his other hand up to pinch and twist at a nipple.</p><p>“Y’know, I think we need to do this more often. Needy’s a good look on you,” Dean cracks with a grin, which quickly disappears as he thumbs over the head of his own cock and pleasure starts to build.</p><p>“No,” Cas gasps. “Need your touch,” he whines then, cock throbbing as he forces himself to slow down even more, feeling the edge get closer.</p><p>“You wanna come? Do it,” Dean watches Cas hold himself back, decides he’s probably been good enough to earn that.</p><p>“Fuck,” Cas gasps out the expletive as he suddenly speeds up his pace, the sound of slapping skin filling the room as he gets closer and closer to the edge. “Dean-“</p><p>“I know,” Dean pants, and his eyes are locked onto the way Cas’s body trembles as he gets closer, hand strokes faster as he gets more desperate. Dean is getting there himself, one hand gripping the bedspread and the other jerking off, already close but holding off until he sees Cas come.</p><p>“Dean- <em>Dean- shit-</em>“ and then Cas’s back is arching hard right off the bed as he comes, cock spurting all over his abdomen as he cries out Dean’s name.</p><p>That’s it for Dean, who’s groaning Cas’s name and coming over his hand, pleasure exploding at the base of his spine.</p><p>Cas is watching him with half-lidded eyes as he scoots closer, smacks a quick kiss on the angel’s mouth. “That was fun. But I do have a case to get to.”</p><p>“What, you can kiss me but you can’t touch me?” Cas frowns, sits up in bed.</p><p>“I’m <em>abstinent</em>. Doesn’t mean I can’t have fun.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>